In the field of absorbent articles it is known absorbent articles arranged to be worn in the genital area of a user in order to protect the undergarment from bodily fluids such as menstrual fluids and small amounts of urine, etc. Thin absorbent articles are known to be called sanitary napkins, sanitary towels, panty liners, etc. Common for all absorbent articles is that they comprise an absorbent body and a liquid impervious backsheet. Most absorbent article comprise a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet and an absorbent body therebetween. The absorbent article is positioned in the undergarment with the backsheet against the undergarment. It is common that the absorbent article comprises different fastening arrangements for securing the absorbent article to the undergarment. One type of fastening arrangement is adhesive positioned on the backsheet and arranged to be releasably attached to the undergarment when the absorbent article is positioned in the undergarment.
Another type of fastening arrangement is fastening tabs extending from the longitudinal side edges of the absorbent article and arranged to be folded over the side edges of the undergarment and to be attached to the outside of the absorbent article. The fastening tabs are often called wings or flaps due to its position and shape when they are in an unfolded state. Fastening tabs are known from WO 93/06805 and WO 94/00091 and the fastening means are fixedly attached to the backsheet by welding or the like, or the fastening means are part of the backsheet.
One problem with the previously known tabs is that they are restricted to a number of simple shapes (e.g. round) since some of the more advanced shapes of the tabs are regarded as aesthetically non-pleasing when the absorbent article is displayed for sale. A more advanced shape can give a better fastening of the absorbent article in the undergarment.
Hence, there exists a need for an absorbent article comprising an improved fastening tab.